Le Labyrinthe des Songes
by Yunaeris
Summary: Même s'il n'était qu'un Simili, les cauchemars ne l'épargnaient pas.


**Le Labyrinthe des Songes**

 **Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Bonjour ! Voici ce qui était à l'origine le second OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août 2015 (je suis très en retard...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parce que les Simili n'existaient pas vraiment, une croyance voulait qu'ils ne puissent rêver. Rien n'en était plus éloigné de la réalité, du moins pour Roxas, et dans son cas il aurait de loin préféré que cette supposition soit véridique. Des fragments d'images oniriques demeuraient conservés dans sa mémoire à chacun de ses réveils. Des bribes de souvenirs, ce qui subsistait d'une ancienne vie détruite et disparue des mémoires. Quand il fermait les yeux, son esprit était emporté dans un tourbillon d'images et de sensations. Il marchait dans des lieux inconnus.

Il coulait comme une pierre dans une mer d'abandon, englouti dans les méandres de ses rêves. Des ondes malsaines enserraient sa poitrine. Abandon, Obscurité, Ténèbres, Tristesse, Solitude, Désespoir, Mort, tant de sensations qui se succédaient en lui, s'écoulant à travers son esprit les unes après les autres. Il sombrait comme une larme amère qui se détachait de l'océan pour disparaître dans un abîme nauséabond.

Il fermait alors les yeux et se laissait emporter jusqu'à ce qu'autour de lui s'élèvent les murs du labyrinthe dans lequel le sommeil le piégeait. Inutile d'y résister, il n'en avait pas la volonté.

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur une pièce familière. Autour de lui, sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi reposait le décor d'une chambre : les lambris de bois aux teintes dorées, le lit aux draps défaits sous la fenêtre, les meubles aux tiroirs entrouverts, les objets qui jonchaient le sol baignant dans la lumière dorée. Par la fenêtre, il apercevait la mer et entendait le doux murmure des vagues.

Une chambre d'adolescent plongée dans une atmosphère paisible, presque irréelle. Sa chambre ou celle d'une autre vie. Des affaires appartenant probablement à un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance étaient jetées çà et là dans le décor : un sac d'école ouvert contre le lit laissait entrapercevoir des livres colorés, des cahiers béaient sur le bureau en désordre, et du plafond pendait une petite maquette de bateau où gisaient des poupées au regard vide. Les murs et les meubles semblaient se tordre vers lui, l'étouffant, ou bien s'en écarter, comme s'il les repoussait par sa simple présence. Un décor qui semblait aussi fragile que du verre, que son simple souffle pourrait réduire en pièces.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant, conscient de troubler par sa seule présence la tranquillité de ce sanctuaire. Son pied heurta une épée de bois abandonnée sur le sol et une petite balle rouge qui roula silencieusement sous le lit.

Il avança encore un peu vers la fenêtre, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil agonisant, accompagné seulement par les sons de sa respiration et des vagues. La fenêtre au cadre de fer lui barrait le chemin vers l'extérieur, renforçant cette sensation d'étouffement. Une angoisse monta en lui, difficilement réprimée. Il entendait des rires à l'extérieur : il pouvait apercevoir au loin ses amis – mais étaient-ce vraiment Axel et Xion? – qui riaient, hors d'atteinte, tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire traître. Son regard tomba alors sur le lit aux draps défaits où un unique rayon de soleil venait échouer. Quelque chose de luisant et de doré y reposait.

C'était un fruit en forme d'étoile. Un fruit Paopou éventré, déversant ses entrailles pulpeuses sur le drap. Il gisait sur le lit, déchiré en trois morceaux, ses plaies béantes laissant échapper du jus pourpre qui venait tacher les draps immaculés. La chair écrasée laissait échapper une senteur forte, fruitée, mais qui échouait à dissimuler une odeur de pourriture suffocante. Roxas frissonna.

Et s'ouvrirent sous ses pieds les portes du labyrinthe.

En théorie, Roxas savait ce qu'il avait à faire : avancer, trouver le chemin vers ses amis. Ne pas paniquer, laisser derrière lui les vestiges de sa vie passée : il n'était plus celui qu'il était quand il était humain, même si ces fragments de souvenirs revenaient le hanter car il se refusait à l'accepter.

Ses pieds touchèrent un sol boueux dans un silence glacial. Il faisait sombre autour de lui et ses yeux peinaient à vaincre l'obscurité. Les contours d'une ruelle déserte aux murs aveugles se dessinèrent peu à peu à la lumière d'un unique réverbère. Les hautes bâtisses qui défiaient le ciel étoilé de leurs murs épais lui renvoyèrent un regard silencieux.

Un rideau rouge sang se balançait doucement sur un balcon en hauteur. Quelques caisses bordaient l'étroite ruelle, parsemant la zone de coins d'ombre insondables. Au fond de la ruelle était encastrée dans le mur une grille barrant l'accès à un boyau obscur menant aux égouts d'où s'échappaient des relents putrides et des eaux glauques.

Le lampadaire grésilla ; sa lueur vacilla brièvement sous ses yeux inquiets. Les ombres tendirent vers lui leurs griffes affamées. Une odeur de sang frais agressa ses narines, tandis que d'une tour lointaine sonna une cloche d'un son funèbre.

Ce qu'était cette ville et ce qu'elle représentait lui était un mystère, mais il ne devait pas bouger et attendre le décor suivant.

La cloche se tut et la lumière s'effilocha. Seul retentit le clapotement de gouttes d'eau putride qui heurtaient les dalles boueuses.

Le clapotis s'accentua. L'eau coulait dans les Ténèbres. C'étaient les larmes glissant sur les joues pâles d'une fillette enfermée dans une cage à peine assez grande pour elle, au cœur de la nuit. Ses cheveux blond épais s'ornaient d'une lueur terne. Roxas la regarda avec impuissance. C'était toutes les nuits comme cela. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de ces visions, et chaque nuit, le labyrinthe d'images et de sensations inconnues l'engloutissait et faisait monter la panique en lui. Au début, il avait tenté de l'aider, de lui parler, mais la fille s'était évaporée en silence devant lui.

Les pleurs de la fille redoublèrent. Il esquissa un pas dans sa direction et la lumière naquit, l'éblouissant, brûlant ses paupières, le projetant dans un monde absurde, un labyrinthe de haies épaisses, de fleurs géantes qui tournaient leurs têtes sans yeux vers lui et entre lesquelles se dissimulaient des sourires malsains. Une porte s'ouvrit sur une salle calme entre les ombres, mais un démon l'y attendait, dardant sur lui un regard brûlant car au plafond des lampes brillaient, flamboyantes, engendrant les ombres dans la lumière.

Il suivait les torches flamboyantes le long d'un couloir dallé aux murs de briques jaunes rythmé par des colonnes de marbre qui le conduisait peu à peu vers une double porte monumentale en pierre grise. Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans ce labyrinthe ?

Un grognement sourd retentit dans son dos. Roxas sentit le danger et il leva le bras pour constater avec horreur qu'il n'était pas armé. Il pressa le pas. Les battants s'écartèrent lentement à son approche, ouvrant le passage vers une immense arène de sable cernée de gradins déserts. Les lieux annonçaient la mort : le sol était gorgé de sang et une odeur de fumée persistait dans les lieux.

Roxas fuyait au milieu de la jungle désormais : les bambous semblaient se resserrer sur son passage, les lianes se tendaient vers lui, menaçant de l'étrangler, et il ne pouvait que fuir droit devant lui, saisi par la terreur. Les grognements le poursuivaient, enfouis derrière les herbes hautes, mais toujours plus proches, et il crut apercevoir le croc acéré et le regard perçant d'un fauve assoiffé de son sang. Il était perdu dans la forêt de grognements, de ricanements et de sifflements émis par des créatures invisibles dissimulées dans les fourrés.

Il pataugea dans une flaque profonde, repoussa les feuilles et les branches qui lui barraient le passage, ses pieds gorgés d'eau se prenant dans les racines avides qui crevaient le sol spongieux. Avec un cri désespéré étouffé, il tomba à genoux, s'écorchant les paumes.

Quand il releva la tête, il la vit enfin.

Loin devant lui, la jungle s'éclaircissait dans un rayon de lumière au centre duquel Xion l'observait. Sous le soleil, ses cheveux revêtaient une curieuse teinte sanguine qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle lui souriait d'un air paisible. Elle savait sans doute comment échapper à ce labyrinthe, en avait découvert la clé, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'était ce que Roxas s'était dit au début. Mais quand il s'élançait vers elle, elle ne faisait que l'entraîner encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres de son cauchemar.

Xion lui tendit la main, et encore une fois, il s'élança en avant dans une tentative désespérée de s'en saisir. La jungle se referma brusquement sur lui. Les bambous se resserrèrent autour de lui, compressant sa cage thoracique, une liane suintante s'enroula autour de sa gorge, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la boue. Mais cette fois, à moitié étouffé, il entendait un bruit d'eau. Son courage ravivé, il s'arracha à l'emprise de la jungle et franchit un rideau d'eau salvateur. Dans l'obscurité humide, Xion n'était nulle part en vue, bien qu'elle l'eût guidé jusque là, mais une colonie de papillons bleutés s'envolèrent à son approche dans un éclat bleu vif, l'éblouissant brièvement. Leurs ailes soyeuses caressèrent sa joue.

Un ciel d'une clarté aveuglante envahit son champ visuel. Il détourna rapidement les yeux : autour de lui, plus une goutte d'eau ne subsistait sous le soleil brûlant ; partout, des sables brûlants et secs, qui irritaient ses yeux et sa gorge, une mer de sable et de chaleur. Roxas se sentit frissonner malgré l'ardeur du soleil. Il avait froid. Ce paysage aride n'était qu'un décor après tout.

Il n'avait aucun repère aussi avança-t-il au hasard, droit devant lui. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Xion l'amenait ici. Était-elle là pour le guider vers la sortie ou pour le piéger au sein de ce labyrinthe ? Une lueur ambiguë avait toujours brillé dans ses yeux, une lueur certes amicale, mais qu'il lui disait que si elle lui tendait la main, elle avait tout autant le droit de choisir de retirer cette main.

Un pas de plus ajouté à un nombre incalculable et il se retrouva au cœur d'une ville, entre les deux murs étroits d'une ruelle qui s'enfonçait entre des échoppes désertes. Il était dans la bonne direction, se rassura-t-il.

La ville semblait étrangement déserte, et le sable recouvrant les dalles laissait deviner une tempête récente. Pas un son, pas une trace de vie. Pourtant, il lui semblait percevoir des mouvements ténus : ici, un tonneau semblait avoir bougé, là, il lui semblait avoir entraperçu, dissimulé par une tenture, l'éclat d'un sabre affûté.

La ruelle interminable déboucha finalement sur une petite place close au centre de laquelle une jeune fille aux vêtements bleus gisait sur le sol, les yeux clos et une grimace de douleur persistant sur son visage. Ses bras étaient zébrés d'écorchures. Il ne reconnaissait pas la fille, bien qu'elle lui semblait vaguement familière. Tout comme la précédente, elle disparut, engloutie par un gouffre béant et fumant qui s'ouvrit sous elle telle la gueule d'un monstre vorace. Roxas s'y laissa glisser également, sans même tenter de résister.

Par la suite, il continua un voyage similaire. Il atterrit dans des eaux peu profondes mais nauséabondes, la gorge assaillie par des odeurs de sang et de chair pourrie, dans des cavernes étranges aux murs multicolores et à la consistance curieusement organique, d'où suintaient des liquides visqueux.

Il allait devoir marcher longtemps dans ce lieu malsain, mais il savait déjà comment cela allait se passer. Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontrera quelqu'un de familier, qui lui rappellera un peu Axel mais pas vraiment, et qui lui tendra une main comme un geste de défi, comme accompagnant une proposition traître. Il repoussera cette main, qui n'offrait pas le même réconfort ni la même douceur que celle d'Axel, et une immense vague l'emportera, étouffant ses sons et ses sens, loin de la figure impassible de l'autre individu.

Après cela, il échouera dans les profondeurs d'un océan silencieux, un lieu relativement paisible au fond duquel dormaient des squelettes grimaçants... Ce seront des squelettes qui l'accueilleront également dans le décor suivant, des ossements craquelés parsemant une terre sèche et poussiéreuse. Il errera dans la pénombre d'une ville déserte aux façades aveugles aussi noires que les pavés que fouleront ses pieds ou que les pierres tombales fleurissant dans les moindres recoins, sous la lumière suintante de la lune.

Et puis, finalement, il quittera l'éclat glacé de la lune pour la froideur des yeux de cet homme qui n'était pas Axel, et pour la pâleur de celle qui semblait être Xion, séparé par des barreaux de bois de celle qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici, pour laquelle il continuerait de parcourir ce labyrinthe éternel, désormais à quelques mètres de lui, mais tout aussi inatteignable, le regard éteint et sourde à ses appels. L'autre garçon ne sourira plus, ne jouera plus, mais le toisera de son regard impitoyable et s'enfoncera dans les Ténèbres avec le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Le désespoir se refermera autour de lui alors que ses certitudes s'effilocheront, que ses amis l'abandonneront, que son pouvoir même le quittera pour cet autre rival, ancien ami qui ne lui laissera plus rien d'autre qu'une amitié trahie et une chute brutale.

Combien de fois avait-il répété ce cycle ? Ces images, ces décors, se répétaient sans cesse quand il fermait les yeux, vestiges d'une ancienne vie où, rongé par le désespoir, les Ténèbres s'étaient emparées de lui. Il serait naïf s'il pensait hériter de doux souvenirs...

La lumière faiblissait et il ne vit bientôt plus rien. Un bruit d'eau, encore. L'eau était son guide, n'est-ce pas ? Arrivera-t-il à les sauver désormais ?

Il se trouvait à présent au cœur de sombres caves et ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir immense et tout aussi désert que le reste de ses songes. C'était une tombe, son tombeau, peut-être même une punition pour une quelconque mais fatale erreur qu'il avait commise dans son autre vie.

Sous ses pas, les ombres s'écartaient dans un murmure feutré en glissant sur les dalles glacées. Son pied heurta l'arrête effilée de la première marche d'un escalier qui s'élevait dans la pénombre brumeuse vers des hauteurs invisibles. Il n'hésita pas et se lança en courant à l'assaut des marches : il y était presque, la sortie était à portée de main. Les ombres lui griffaient les chevilles avec des chuchotements menaçants, le défiant de faire un pas de plus, mais il se dégagea sans leur accorder un regard, repoussa d'un revers de main un voile de Ténèbres qui volait vers son visage dans une tentative d'agripper ses cheveux.

Plus que dix marches. Huit... Six... Trois marches.

Deux... Une.

Mais la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le prit de cours, comme chaque nuit. Sous le plafond perdu dans l'obscurité, des murs aveugles parcourus de tuyaux barraient toute retraite. Seule s'ouvrait une unique ouverture, de l'autre côté de la salle, un boyau en forme de cœur, au seuil duquel une silhouette lui tournait le dos, plongée dans la contemplation de l'abîme. Et puis il y avait cette fille qui gisait sur les dalles froides au centre de la salle, blanche comme la mort, le visage dissimulé par un voile de courts cheveux noirs.

Roxas voulut crier son nom mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Abandonnant toute prudence, il s'élança aux côtés de Xion, la prenant dans ses bras, la secouant avec désespoir. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle conduit jusqu'ici ? Ce ne fut qu'en écartant les cheveux de son visage qu'il comprit la supercherie.

Elle lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas Xion.

Il releva la tête. La silhouette de l'autre côté de la salle, devant la bouche béante qui sentait la mort, s'était retournée, et il en était sûr à présent, il ne s'agissait pas d'Axel. Il avait été piégé, guidé traîtreusement ici. La colère enfla dans son cœur.

Roxas baissa les yeux, mais « Xion » avait disparu. Elle se tenait à présent aux côtés du garçon au regard froid et aux cheveux argentés, le visage impénétrable. Sa chevelure avait pris la couleur du sang. La douleur de la trahison transperça sa poitrine tandis qu'il se relevait avec un calme feint.

La « Xion » aux cheveux roux lui sourit et murmura quelques mots, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Sora. »

Sora ?

Il n'était pas Sora. Il était Roxas. Ce n'était pas lui qu'ils voulaient. Ils l'avaient attiré ici juste pour récupérer quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Il secoua la tête, sans faire mine de cacher sa fureur. La fille fit une petite moue attristée, tandis que le garçon croisait les bras, l'air ennuyé.

« Tu préfères donc les Ténèbres. Tu n'as aucune chance, tu sais. »

Il ne répondit pas. Le garçon avait raison après tout.

La fille rit. Elle avait le même rire que Xion.

« Ne sois pas bête, Sora. Viens avec nous ! On t'aime, tu sais ! »

Roxas recula d'un pas, les défiant du regard. Sans hésiter davantage, il tourna les talons et se jeta dans la mer d'ombres qui recouvrait désormais le sol. Les sons disparurent, emportés par le courant, avec la douleur de sa poitrine. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il se laissa flotter, tendant les bras dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, sans succès. Ne venait-il pas de choisir la solitude d'un destin entre la vie et la mort, reflué dans les ombres mais rejeté par elles ?

Quelque chose se referma sur sa main tendue. Pas une ombre glaciale à l'odeur de mort, mais quelque chose de chaud, de vivant, de palpable. Une main qui appartenait à un vrai être vivant. Il tendit le cou et se sentit tiré en avant, son équilibre retrouvé, fuyant avec légèreté pour laisser la terreur dans son dos. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer un visage familier qui se retourna pour lui sourire.

La vraie Xion lui souriait et l'emmenait au loin. C'était un sourire qui semblait dire « Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes là. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tout va bien maintenant ».

Mais c'était la première fois qu'un de ses cauchemars prenait une telle tournure. Derrière lui s'effaçaient les ombres qui l'avaient hanté, ne laissant plus qu'un abîme noir et vide qui déjà pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la lueur lointaine vers laquelle Xion le guidait.

Il l'observa avec étonnement, et elle lui répondit avec un sourire confiant, avant de se retourner, le tirant vers la sortie. Il la suivit avec gratitude, deux Simili volant et courant à travers l'abysse.

* * *

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit de pas t'en faire.

-Mais je te dis qu'il n'était pas normal... !

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? C'est qu'un cauchemar, Xion. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, tu sais.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas une gamine. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Roxas eut du mal à s'habituer à la lumière et referma immédiatement ses yeux entrouverts, n'ayant pu apercevoir que deux formes floues et proches qui semblaient se disputer.

« Roxas ? Ça va ? demanda une voix inquiète mais familière.

-Bien sûr que oui ça va... Notre Roxas ne va pas laisser un mauvais rêve le traumatiser. »

La surface sur laquelle il était allongé -son lit, se força-t-il à se rappeler- s'enfonça quand le propriétaire de la voix s'assit près de lui.

« Tu sais, je sais que c'est pas mal de dormir, Roxas, mais je pense que tu ferais mieux de reprendre tes esprits. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel -façon de parler- et Saïx commence à s'impatienter. »

Roxas se frotta les yeux et se contrit à obéir, se redressant de mauvaise grâce, les membres engourdis par le sommeil. Près de lui, Xion le regardait avec inquiétude, tandis qu'assis sur le matelas derrière elle, Axel conservait le sourire tranquille et légèrement sarcastique qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Xion pensait que les méchants mauvais rêves t'avaient mangé, dit-il d'un air narquois.

-N'importe quoi ! protesta cette dernière. Mais tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai frappé à ta porte et tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil. Je pensais que tu étais peut-être tombé malade...

-Je vais bien, la rassura Roxas. Un mauvais rêve, c'est tout. »

Axel bâilla.

« Pourtant j'ai cru t'entendre prononcer le nom de Xion, répliqua-t-il, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. T'es sûr que c'était un mauvais rêve ? »

La susnommée rougit et se retourna pour fusiller Axel du regard.

« Non, ce n'était pas Xion, se défendit Roxas, un peu gêné. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas elle. »

Xion se retourna vers lui, intriguée.

« Ah bon ? Qui était-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Roxas. Une fille avec des cheveux rouges. Elle m'entraînait dans un labyrinthe bizarre. D'ailleurs je crois avoir reconnu Agrabah, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Les missions te prennent la tête, c'est ça ? Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Bah je ne sais plus vraiment. J'arrivais dans une salle immense où la fille m'attendait. Il y avait un autre garçon je crois, un garçon avec des cheveux un peu comme ceux de Xem... du Supérieur. »

Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais il lui semblait que le sourire d'Axel s'était figé et que ses épaules s'étaient tendues. Quant à Xion, elle paraissait seulement sincèrement intriguée.

« Et ensuite ?

-Mmh ? Oh, ils me demandaient de les suivre je crois. J'ai refusé, bien sûr, haha. Ils me prenaient pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah ?

-Oui, un certain Saula, je crois. »

Roxas grimaça et la regarda d'un air embarrassé.

« Je fais des rêves bizarres en ce moment. »

Xion avait l'air songeuse.

« Hum... C'est bizarre. Je rêve beaucoup aussi – Roxas aurait juré voir les yeux d'Axel, anormalement silencieux, glisser vers Xion pour la gratifier d'un regard inquisiteur –, et je crois me souvenir aussi d'une fille rousse et d'un garçon aux cheveux gris... Mais je ne me souviens pas d'un Saula. »

Elle sourit et se releva, s'étirant.

« Peut-être que nos esprits sont connectés quand on dort ! plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Axel ? »

Axel, plongé dans ses pensées, ne leva pas la tête.

« Hm peut-être, marmonna-t-il d'un air distrait.

-Je pense que ce sont des souvenirs de ma vie humaine, avança Roxas.

-C'est très probable, murmura Axel. Bon, écoutez vous deux, finissez de vous préparer, je vous rejoins tout de suite. J'ai oublié de dire un truc à Saïx. »

Il disparut sans un regard dans le couloir. La jeune fille, désappointée, se tourna vers lui :

« Il avait l'air troublé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Roxas haussa les épaules.


End file.
